callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Woods
Sergeant Frank Woods is one of the main non-playable characters in the upcoming game Call of Duty: Black Ops.http://www.gametrailers.com/video/e3-2010-call-of/100688 Woods is part of the Studies and Observation Group. On Woods' left arm is a USMC tattoo, which suggests his branch of service. On the same arm, Frank also has a tattoo reading "115", a possible reference to Element 115. He is voiced by James C. Burns. It has been confirmed that Woods will be seen at different times in his career and will not remain with the SOG the whole game. Quotes *''"Keep your eyes on the dirt; I don't want you shot in the balls."'' - Woods to Mason while flying in the Hind in the level "Payback". *"Here, take this. Stay hunting, we'll find Kravtchenko. You make it out of there alive." - Woods giving Mason the flashlight in Victor Charlie. *"Your bird!" - Woods, announcing that Mason has control of the Helicopter. *"UV-32 Rockets, 12mm Nose Cannon, these bastards are ready for World War III." - Woods checking the Hind's armament. *''"Mason we need to go!"'' - Woods yelling to Mason *''"Looks don't count for shit in the jungle, This is 'Nam baby!" ''- Woods to Mason in 1:56 in this video. *''"Back in '64, the CIA gave up control of covert operations in South-East Asia... handed it over to the US military. From that, MAC, V-SOG's born." ''- Woods speaking to Mason. *''"Bowman, point! Let's move!"'' - Frank Woods speaking after he gives a flashlight to Mason. *''"An animal feeding on his own men's deaths. All he wants is to win, even if that means killing his men..." ''-Woods to Mason when he asks about Kravtchenko. *''"Bird assigned. My stick."'' *''"We're at full power! You ready?"'' *''"I'll take her up above the canopy, then hand over the stick."'' *''"I'll call out targets as I see 'em. All enemy targets are valid, understand? We have coordinates to Kravtchenko's compound. We follow the river all the way."'' *''"Good job. That's the last bird those bastards bring down!" ''- Woods to Mason after they neutralize the SAM sites. Trivia *Frank Woods could possibly be the soldier that is on the front cover (the soldier holding two pistols on the cover) of the game as the soldier is wearing a headband and the hair looks similar as well. *Woods has a tattoo of his military rank on his left arm. *One of his tattoos has been altered in a screenshot to say "115" instead of "SOG TOUGH", a possible reference to Zombie mode, although in the singleplayer trailer, he is seen with "SOG TOUGH" again. *The above fact may also be a reference to the fact Woods will be seen at different parts of his career. This may mean that Woods has something to do with zombies before or after Woods has the "SOG TOUGH" tattoos. *Woods and PFC. Allen are the only characters that are part of multiple factions at the same time in the ''Call of Duty'' series. *Woods has a USMC tattoo on his left arm hinting that he used to be a Marine. *Woods also has a tattoo on his right arm saying "Semper Fidelis", which is Latin for "Always Faithful" which is the motto of the USMC, confirming that he is or was from the Marines. *Woods must have been from Marine Force Recon back in Vietnam, because there would be no other way for a Marine to become part of MACV-SOG unless he had done something very heroic or gotten multiple Silver Stars or Navy Crosses. *The CAR-15 Commando seems to be one of Woods preferred weapons as he is seen wielding it in many game images. *Woods seems to be suffering from fatigue in the level "Payback", as he's breathing heavily and pausing between words. *Players who buy the Hardened or Prestige edition of Call of Duty: Black Ops will get an exclusive Woods avatar outfit. *In the Singleplayer trailer, at the end he is seen being forced to play Russian roulette by a Viet Cong. *Despite Mason being a Captain, in Payback and Victor Charlie, he orders Mason. It's unknown why he does this, although one possibility is that Mason was a USMC Captain, and not in the Studies and Observations Group. *In the Single Player Trailer, he too seems to be being interrogated. If this is true, Mason and Woods are possibly in opposite rooms without each other's knowledge. Gallery File:FrankWoods2.jpg|Frank Woods with a CAR-15 Commando. File:FrankWoods.jpg|Frank Woods in Slaughterhouse. File:FW.jpg|Woods in Slaughter House. File:FW2.jpg|Woods in another part of Slaughter House. File:Mp5.jpg|Woods with a MP5K prototype on a helicopter landing strut. File:SH.jpg|Woods in Slaughter House. File:Werewolfonarm.jpg|A silhouette of a werewolf against a moon background. FWs.jpg|Frank Woods with a CAR-15 Commando. FWBO.jpg|Another image of Woods. FWhue.jpg|Woods in Hue. M16A1.jpg|Woods wielding an M16, riding in a Willys MB Jeep. Frankwoodsraep.png|Woods covered in blood, mud and scars. Victor charlie attack.jpg|Woods with an new tattoo, it now reads 115. WoodsTorture.jpg|Frank Woods being forced to play Russian roulette by Viet Cong and is about to pull the trigger. Frank Woods Crawling on Ground.png|Frank Woods crawling on the ground (Note that his head is not on fire, it's from the background. Frank Woods watching helicopters.png Frank Woods Being Tortured.png|Frank Woods being forced to play Russian roulette. Also note that this is a reference to the movie Deer Hunter. References Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:SoG Operatives